Merry DeGrassi Fan Fiction Christmas!
by Halawen
Summary: Some Christmas chapters to published stories that never got to Christmas. I'll put up as many as I can so enjoy these Christmas shorts.
1. 12 Days of DeGrassi Christmas

**Welcome to the Christmas chapters! I will get up as many as I can between time with family and holiday celebrations and work of course. Some may be long chapters and others maybe shorts it all depends.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays no matter what you celebrate and that you all enjoy these Christmas chapters.**

**To get things started a DeGrassi Christmas song. Everyone sing! I wasn't about to write out the whole thing sing it from the last verse down.**

**12 Days of DeGrassi Christmas**

**On the 12****th**** day of Christmas my DeGrassi Santa gave to me**

**12 Owen's flexing muscles**

**11 Fitz's laughing**

**10 Lucas' in leather**

**9 Spinner's dancing**

**8 Zig's strumming guitar**

**7 Drew's grinning**

**6 Jay's in Sunglasses**

**5 shirtless Sean's**

**4 Cam's playing hockey**

**3 Peter's pouring coffee**

**2 Mike Dallas'**

**And one Adam saying Booyah!**


	2. Waking up on Christmas Morning

**First up is How'd I Let You Slip Away so let's join Drew, Clare, Chianna and Adira, and they're family and friends, for their girls first Christmas!**

**This is all in Clare's pov**

**Waking up on Christmas Morning**

"Clare? My Shining Jewel what's wrong?" Drew yawns coming out to the living room.

"Nothing, I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," I tell him as he joins me on the sofa.

I put the blanket over him and he wraps me in his arms. I have the baby monitor on the coffee table so we can hear Chianna and Adira when they wake up. Drew shivers a little in the chilly Christmas morning air, holds me a little tighter and gently kisses my temple. We look at the Christmas tree and the lights twinkling on it, all the presents are under it now, well all the ones for the girls, the rest are upstairs. There are a lot of presents for Chianna and Adira; they pile up nearly as high as the coffee table. There were only a couple under the tree last night when we put the girls to bed but we put the rest out when they were asleep. We filled the stockings and ate Santa's cookies. Of course the girls are only five months old and really don't know what's going on, they are however fascinated by the Christmas tree and like the bows on the presents. It doesn't matter if they're aware of what's going on or what Christmas is, we are and because it's the girls first Christmas we want to make it special and celebrate. After all they were conceived on Christmas Eve last year and they are our little miracles. Born at 29 weeks and we didn't even know there were two of them until they were born. Then they were so small and we worried that we could lose them, we couldn't even bring them home for so long. But they did survive, they are thriving and they are wonderful, I thank God for them every day.

"What's on your mind My Shining Jewel?" Drew asks me after a few silent minutes.

"Christmas, when Darcy and I were little we would try to wait up for Santa. We once made it until midnight but we'd always fall asleep on the sofa and Dad would carry us up the stairs to our bedroom. Even after we stopped believing in Santa we'd wake up before the dawn Christmas morning and go rushing downstairs to see all the presents. Darcy would turn on the heater and we'd sit down to look at all the presents, counting all the ones that were for us," I tell Drew with a reminiscent smile.

"Adam and I used to do the same thing, well Gracie and I. Waking up on Christmas morning and running down the stairs, counting all the presents. As soon as Mom and Dad were up we'd tear away all the paper and pile our presents, then play with our toys while Mom and Dad made breakfast. Of course Adam always wanted to play with my toys and always hated when he got dolls or something," Drew smiles and I laugh.

"You think Chianna and Adira will rush out to the tree next year? We'll probably still be living here, have a tree like this one. Hopefully everyone will come home or still be here. They'll be seventeen months old and have a better understanding of things. They'll be able to talk and walk; they'll know what presents are besides just being fascinated by the paper," I comment taking Drew's hand.

"Of course they will, they'll wake up before we do and run out here. Probably come jumping on our bed to wake us up and open their gifts," Drew replies just as we hear the girls crying. "I think they want Christmas breakfast," Drew grins kissing me before we get up.

"Hi pretty girls," I smile when we go into the girl's room.

The girls stop crying and reach for us from their cribs when they see us. I hand them both to Drew when we're back in the living room. He sits with them on the sofa while I heat a bottle of breast milk. I hand the bottle to Drew and take Chianna, I breast feed her and he feeds Adira with the bottle. By the time we're done, have the girls changed, fed and dressed we hear noises upstairs and know other people are awake. So we get dressed and take the girls upstairs, Adam's in the kitchen making coffee.

"Merry Christmas," he grins, "you want some hot chocolate Clare?"

"Yeah thanks," I grin putting the girls into the play pen we keep up here. I put them on their stomachs with an activity mat to play with.

"Mom should be up soon to make pancakes, everyone else will be here for lunch," Adam reminds us.

"Yeah I wish the girls were a little older so they knew what was going on. They just get excited because we're excited," Drew comments pouring himself some coffee.

"They'll be happy to see everyone. They always like it when all the aunts and uncles come," I smile.

Adam makes me some hot chocolate since I'm not supposed to have caffeine while breast feeding. We sit on the sofa and Adam turns on the TV finding a Christmas movie. When Adira starts shoving at her sister, because they want to play with the same toy, Adam picks her up and holds her on his lap. She becomes very amused when he gives her the silver Christmas bells attached to plastic holly. Audra gets up and I help her make pancakes while Drew and Adam watch the girls. Dallas to Bianca to Guelph for the holidays so he's not here, Omar is sleeping in because he so rarely does, not even on weekends. He does get up and come downstairs once the pancakes are done however and we all eat breakfast together.

Jake, Glen and Darcy all arrive in time for breakfast, Darcy and Jake came home for Christmas and Audra invited them over. They add the presents they brought to the pile under the trees, the girls presents in the basement and everyone else's upstairs. We all eat breakfast with the girls in their high chairs, not at the table but near it so they can see everyone. We eat breakfast together and then go downstairs so we can open the girl's presents, since they have the most and it will take a while.

Adira sits on my lap and Chianna on Drew's, they grip our fingers and Glen hands us each a box. While Chianna and Adira are fascinated by the paper and bows they have no idea how to open the paper but they do giggle at the ripping sound. They also like to hold the ripped paper so Drew and I open all the boxes and unwrap all the presents. The girls get lots of clothes, books, toys, music and videos. They look excited at some of the toys but at five months old they're more interested in playing with the discarded wrapping paper.

With all the girl's presents open we go upstairs to open the rest of the gifts. We put the girl's in the play pen with some of their new toys and Omar starts handing out presents. I get some wonderful gifts, everyone does but when all the presents are open there's still one present in the tree. It's a small box wrapped in shiny silver paper and Omar hands it to me. Inside the box is an envelope and inside that are airline tickets.

"What's this?" I ask looking at Drew knowing it must be from him.

"We're going away for your birthday, sort of a combination delayed honeymoon and an eighteenth birthday present," Drew informs me and I smile.

"But we can't afford this," I argue.

"We can, it isn't much and it isn't a very long trip but you deserve it. We'll leave the girls here, I already cleared it with my family and Glen will help," Drew says.

"Drew this is amazing thank you," I grin and capture his lips for a loving kiss.

"We'd better clean up, and you kids should get downstairs Owen and the others will be here soon," Audra remarks breaking us from our kiss.

"Come on girls you want to see Uncle Owen, Aunt Stacey, Aunt Meghan and Uncle Fitz?" I ask as Darcy and I get them from their playpen.

The girls clap their hands and smile but it's probably more because we're smiling and excited. We get downstairs and talk a few minutes before Fitz, Meghan, Stacey and Owen arrive all together with more presents for us and the girls. We greet them and say Merry Christmas, Fitz and Meghan take Adira and Chianna and we exchange gifts and then catch up while playing with the girls. Owen's going to U of T, Stacey works at Swiss Chalet, Meghan's still in high school like me and Drew, Fitz got his GED and now takes some classes at Centennial but still works at The Dot. We see them all at least once a week but we still have things to catch up on.

Owen and Meghan feed the girls lunch and we all go upstairs after putting the girls down for a nap. The adults are still upstairs talking and making lunch. I have the baby monitor nearby so we can hear the girls if they wake up but we enjoy a peaceful Christmas lunch. When Adira and Chianna wake up Fitz and Jake get them from their cribs, they even change them. Owen plays peek-a-boo with them making them giggle and entertaining the rest of us. While Owen's playing with the girls Lucas, Mia, Izzy and Evelyn come over to say and bring the girls presents. They don't say long but we get to say hi and we'll be seeing them on New Year's Eve anyway. Owen and Stacey are the next to leave since they have to go to Owen's grandparents for dinner. Meghan and Fitz leave next to go to her parent's house for dinner.

Once everyone is gone I heat two bottles and Darcy and Jake feed Adira and Chianna. After their bottles we give them a table spoon of baby cereal mixed with formula. Then we put them in the swing and enjoy Christmas dinner with our family. Darcy has to leave tomorrow so I spend most of dinner talking with her, and after dinner she and I go into my bedroom to talk. They leave around eight, we hug them goodbye and take our time to say goodbye to Darcy and Jake but we'll see Glen for dinner next week.

After they leave Drew and I bathe the girls and get them ready for bed. Changing them into their new pajamas, Drew reads to them and we get them into bed. Kissing them goodnight and saying Merry Christmas before quietly leaving the room.

"You know if they get this many presents every Christmas we're going to need a bigger place," Drew comments looking at the massive pile of stuff Chianna and Adira got today.

"It was their first Christmas everyone wanted to spoil them, anyway I got spoiled too," I smile kissing his cheek and going to the window to close the blinds.

Drew comes over wrapping his arms around me from behind; he wraps them around my arms so I can't close the blinds. He kisses my jaw and we look up at the stars.

"You deserve to be spoiled, you deserve everything. I love you My Shining Jewel," Drew whispers against my skin.

I turn around with a grin, "I love you Drew."

Linking my arms around his neck our lips couple in a blissful loving Christmas kiss.


	3. Best Christmas Ever

**Merry Christmas everyone! And your present is a Christmas chapter of I Was at this Party! Yes rejoice all my Clowen converts you get one more chapter!**

**This takes place when Clare is 25 and Owen 26, in other words about 9 years after the end of I Was at this Party.**

**This one is all in Owen's pov**

**Best Christmas Ever**

"We're here," I call into my parent's house and my voice echoes in the cavernous living room.

"Good heavens Owen don't yell like that you'll break all the fine China," Janice admonishes. She still works as our housekeeper of course; Mom will never let her go. I'm pretty sure she'll retire and just move in I mean she's family.

"Well I had to announce our arrival," I grin setting our bags down and hugging Janice. Clare hugs Janice too and I pick up our bags walking into the house. "Where is everyone?" I inquire when I don't see anyone.

"Tris & Ricky's plane was late and they stopped for lunch. Maya and Adam went to his parent's house but said they were bringing Drew and Bianca back here," Janice tells us.

Tris is going to the University of California San Francisco, he was nervous about having a homophobic roommate, to his delight his roommate Ricky was not only a smoking hot Latino but also gay. Took about two weeks for the two to start dating and now they're inseparable. Adam dated his Bashful Babes for grades 11 and 12 but then they all went to different universities, they did however remain friends. After graduating Maya went to the University of British Colombia which is where Adam was going, they started playing music together again and fell in love. After Adam graduated he got a job there and they've been dating for four years now. I couldn't think of a better match for my adopted sister, since Adam had the operation and took all the hormones you'd never know he ever had a girl's body. Drew and Bianca were not only still together but they'd gotten married after the three of us graduated DeGrassi. It was a small intimate wedding like mine and Clare's. Adam and I were Drew's best men and Clare and Maya were Bianca brides maids. Drew moved to Waterloo with Bianca and went to community college but they moved back to Toronto when Bianca got a job here. Thirteen months ago she gave birth to a son; Clare and I are the proud Godparents.

"Let's go get settled in our room, I need a shower anyway," Clare says.

"Okay, I'll unpack you go shower," I tell Clare.

We walk through great room and down the three stairs to the part of the house we used to live in. Clare grabs a towel and goes into the washroom while I go into our old room. My parents haven't changed much, all my posters came down and were replaced by family photos, they put nicer bedding on the bed and got a new mattress. The rest of the furniture is the same and my trophies are still up, so are Clare's awards and there's a whole wall devoted to our wedding and vow renewal ceremony photos. We're only here for a few days but I still unpack all our clothes in the dresser and closet. I put Clare's jewelry tote on the desk and then take our toiletries into the washroom.

"How's the shower?" I ask Clare.

"After that plane ride it's amazing, I might be a while," she replies.

"Take your time Sweetness," I comment pulling back the door and stealing a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too Hubby Boyfriend," she grins when I take my lips away. Yeah she still calls me that, mostly she just calls me Hubby but sometimes she calls me Hubby Boyfriend.

I leave the washroom and go back to the great room, Clare wanted a shower but I'm starving so I go to the kitchen for some lunch. I start making a sandwich when Janice comes into the kitchen.

"How are things in Philadelphia?" Janice asks.

"Our jobs are going great; I have so many clients I can't take anymore and Clare's doing great at the paper. She's even been offered a spot on a news show," I reply as I finish my sandwich.

I spent the year after I graduated from DeGrassi working at a gym and taking some basic classes at Centennial. When Clare graduated we both went to New York, Clare was accepted to Colombia and I was accepted to NYU. We had a nice loft in Manhattan and took full advantage of living in New York. Before she even graduated Clare had a job offer from the Philadelphia Inquirer, Philly's top newspaper. So we moved to Philly and bought a house, we both love Philly and the paper loves Clare. I work as a personal trainer, it's work I love and I make good money, plus I can more or less make my own hours.

"Hey that's great, I bet she'll take it, she's a born reporter if there ever was one. And what about kids any luck?" Janice questions.

"I love trying," I grin. A few months ago Clare and I decided it was time for kids but so far no luck. Of course I'm all too happy to keep trying. "But not so far, we'll keep trying though I never was a quitter. But we've agreed if she's not pregnant by her birthday we'll go into the doctor and look at in vitro," I tell Janice sitting at the breakfast counter to eat my sandwich.

"Oh my, in vitro can be very hard on the woman's body but I know how much Clare wants kids," Janice says and continues cleaning the kitchen.

I hear Clare get out of the shower while I'm putting my dish in the dishwasher. I go down and into the room, opening the door just as she takes off her towel.

"That felt nice I'm more awake now," she smiles drying off.

I lie on the bed with my arms behind my head, "Wanna try for a baby again?"

"Owen," she giggles throwing her towel at me.

She goes to the dresser and changes into jeans and a plum colored sweater. She returns to the washroom to brush her hair and stuff and I hear the front door open. I go out to the great room just as my brother enters on his boyfriend's arm.

"Hey little bro," I smile hugging him tightly.

"You know I've been taller than you since I was fifteen," Tris remarks.

"I know but I'll always be older than you and you're still my little bro," I reply tousling his hair, which is currently blonde with blue bangs.

"Hey Owen good to see you," Ricky smiles giving me a tight hug.

My parents come in next as Clare comes appears and hugs Tris. After we all hug and say hello I help Tris and Ricky in with their bags. While they get settled in their room Clare and I talk with my parents for a bit until the door opens again and Maya comes in with Bashful, Caveman and Queenie.

"Hot Legs and Hubby Boyfriend!" Bianca squeals so loud that Shon, their son, is startled and hides in his daddy's shoulder.

"Hi you guys look great! Oh come here Shon," Clare grins hugging Bianca tightly and then taking our Godson from Drew's arms. Adam, Drew and Maya all hug Clare while she's holding Shon.

I kiss Shon's head and hug everyone else; Shon perks right up when he sees the giant tree in my parent's living room. It's fifteen feet tall and covered with ribbon and ornaments. Since no one in this house believes in Santa anymore all the presents are under it already, Clare and I, Tris and Ricky and Maya and Adam had all our presents shipped.

"Pwesents!" Shon cheers wriggling out of Clare's arms, he gets down and runs to the tree looking at the all boxes and gift bags.

"Hey Shon look at the train," I call to him when he stops looking at the presents and wants to touch them and pull at them.

I turn the train on that Mom set up on the coffee table, it goes around a Christmas town and Christmas music plays. Shon becomes amused by the train for a few minutes and then he wants to touch it so Mom gives him a bear in a Santa hat and toy elf to play with. And when he starts running around the house Maya chases him.

"So when are you two going to give Shon a playmate?" Drew asks.

"Hey we're working on it," I reply.

"Yeah but you've been doing that since high school dude," Drew shoots back.

"I'm glad we have Audra because Shon is a handful, I don't know how Audra did it with Drew," Bianca says.

"Hey I was a good kid," Drew says defensively.

"Uh yeah, a very loose interpretation of good," Adam grins and Drew grimaces at him.

We talk about work, Tris and Ricky talk about school, Adam catches us up on Maya and Tris takes over Shon watching. They all stay for dinner and Shon falls asleep on the sofa after dinner. Drew picks him up and they say goodbye, Maya and Adam are staying here tonight and we're all going to the Torres house for Christmas Eve. Once Drew and Bianca go home the rest of us are tired from travel and we depart to our rooms to rest.

"We need to visit more often, we hardly ever see them and Shon is getting huge," Clare comments when we're in our room.

"Yeah but we don't exactly have the time, neither do they. We'll have to plan a reunion week for next year or something, get the Fab Five back together," I reply stripping down to my boxers.

Clare goes out to brush her teeth and wash her face and stuff, when she's done I brush my teeth and when I return to the room she's in bed. As soon as I get in I fold her in my arms and kiss the back of her neck.

"I love you Hubby," she yawns.

"I love you Wifey," I smile and fall asleep happily holding my wife of nine years.

We wake up at the same time when we smell fresh coffee and cinnamon rolls. Clare and I put on robes and pajamas before going to the great room. Soon the smell of cinnamon rolls brings everyone else downstairs. Janice joins us for breakfast, after breakfast we watch movies for most of the day before we all go to the Torres house for dinner, and the main present exchange. We greet Audra and Omar before we sit down; Shon is in a high chair at the table between his parents. He eats some turkey and argues with his mom about eating vegetables.

"You sure you want kids?" Drew whispers to me when Bianca is arguing with Shon.

"Yeah I am," I smile taking Clare's hand under the table.

Adam gets his nephew to eat the carrots by telling him it will make him strong. After dinner we gather in the basement around the Christmas tree. Shon gets to open presents first and of course and he has a lot. We all get great things but Adam insists the large box for Maya is last. So while Shon is happily playing with new toys Maya unwraps the big box and finds a smaller one in that, and a gift bag in that, another small box, another gift bag and then Maya pulls out a ring box.

"Adam…" she gasps looking at the box. Adam grins taking the box and going on one knee props open the lid to reveal a white gold and diamond engagement ring.

"Maya Matlin will you Marry me?"

"Yes, yes of course the answer is yes," Maya squeals and Adam barely gets the ring on her finger before Maya gives him a gleeful kiss.

The rest of us are cheering and clapping, even Shon is clapping but has no idea what's going on. When Maya and Adam break apart we congratulate them and the girls begin planning the wedding. We stay until almost eleven; Shon tuckered out and fell asleep an hour ago. We get home and I help Dad get in the bags of now unwrapped presents, there's still some presents under the tree, ones for my parents, my brother and Ricky and ones to us from them. Adam and Maya are staying at the Torres house tonight and my parents go right to bed. Clare, Tris, Ricky and I stay up to watch Christmas movies and Clare and I go to bed a little after one.

"I think you should open one of your presents now," Clare says handing me box it's small and rectangular like for a necklace or watch.

I take the box while she sits on the bed; it has a silver ribbon around it which I have trouble getting off. The red paper is torn away and I open the box, only it's neither a necklace nor a watch it's a positive pregnancy test! My heart flutters with excitement and I look up at her to see a huge grin on her lips.

"When did you find out?" I question but barely get the words out I'm so happy.

"I took the test when we got home tonight and wrapped it while you were brushing your teeth," she tells me and her voice laughs with bliss.

"You are sneaky I can't believe you kept it quiet for so long," I grin putting the test on the bed and bringing my wife onto my lap. I crush our lips together and put my hand on her belly. After several minutes of a rapturous and gleeful kiss I pull my lips away and gaze lovingly at my wife. "We're going to have a baby! This is the best Christmas ever!"


	4. Christmas Wish

**Tonight a chapter for Between Love & Darkness, it's Christmas time and Clare is still dating Drew. The Ice Hounds will be coming soon and Fitz took off seven months ago.**

**This one is all in Clare's pov**

**Christmas Wish **

"Clare we're leaving in ten," Owen calls through the door.

"I'll be ready, just need my shoes," I call back.

"You trying to make Drew jealous?" Owen queries with a cocked eyebrow when he sees the dress I'm wearing to the Torres Christmas Eve party.

"I want to look sexy for my boyfriend," I respond sticking my tongue out at my foster brother.

"You wouldn't be hoping a certain brown haired, brown eyed boy that's been MIA for seven months will show up are you?" Owen asks.

When Fitz left I was devastated, I didn't want to choose between them but I didn't want Fitz to leave either. Two weeks after he left the Milligan's were awarded foster status and I've been with them ever since. I call them Mom and Dad, Owen and Tris are my brothers and I love them all, and they love me. They've even begun the process for adopting me. Drew and I are happy and I am in love with him but I also still love Fitz, think of him every day and miss him like crazy. In all the time that he's been gone we've only heard from him a few times. He's e-mailed Bianca three times to let her know he was okay and still alive, the e-mails were short, didn't say where he was and he always asked her to tell me that he loves me. He also called my phone once and left a message that he loves me and one day he'll return for me. I still have the message on my voicemail but it came from an unknown number and a burner phone so I couldn't call him back.

"You know I miss Mark but I just want to look good for Drew," I reply.

"Yeah and I'll have to knock a few heads for looking at you," Owen grimaces and I shake my head.

My dress wasn't that bad, it's red with a flowy skirt that comes to my knees. It does have long sleeves, but they are half sheer, from the elbow down. The plunging sweetheart neckline is also sheer up to my neck but everything that should be covered is. I wear black sheer stockings and black heels with dangling silver snowflake earrings.

Owen and I go out to the living room; Dad is in the living room with Tris. Owen is wearing jeans and a red T-shirt with his brand new Ice Hounds jacket. We were all very proud of him when he made the team. Dad is wearing dress slacks and a dress shirt, essentially how he dressed for work without a tie or jacket, he'll wear his thick winter jacket to the house. Tris wears dress slacks and white dress shirt with a red vest but he'll wear his leather jacket over. Mom comes down in a lovely blue dress; we all grab our winter jackets and make the short drive to the Torres house. We all go in through the front door and take off our coats putting them in the coat closet. After saying a quick hello to the adults that we know Tris, Owen and I go downstairs to the basement where the kid party is.

"Merry Christmas Cupcake," Drew grins sweeping me into his arms for a passionately salacious kiss as soon as I'm at the bottom of the stairs. "You look amazingly sexy," Drew compliments looking over my dress.

"Thanks, you look sexy too, if there weren't so many people here I'd take you to your bedroom," I smile and Drew gives me a carnal grin before kissing my neck.

"So this must be the girlfriend I keep hearing about," says an unfamiliar voice and I look over at it.

"Yep this is my sister Clare hands off Dallas," Owen says to the boy and then he walks off to get some food.

"Mike Dallas my girlfriend Clare, Dallas is the Ice Hounds captain and he'll be billeted with us. He lives in Guelph so he and his parents came to our Christmas Eve party, he'll move in next week, into the room you were staying in," Drew tells me.

"Nice to meet you," I smile and shake his hand.

"You too, now I'm going to meet some single girls at this thing, Bianca's single right?" Dallas questions looking at the girl in the tight black dress, she's wearing tall heels and currently talking to Owen.

"For the moment, she doesn't really do boyfriends," Drew comments and I elbow him but Dallas grins and walks over to them.

"Where's Adam?" I question scanning the room.

"He was talking with Jenna and Maya about music by the fireplace, he's probably still there," Drew comments putting his arm around me and walking me over.

I say Merry Christmas to Adam, Jenna and Maya, greet a few other friends and then talk to Adam about next semester while Drew gets me some eggnog. The three of us chat for a while and then I leave them to get some food and talk with Jenna. After a couple of hours the basement starts to get hot and I go outside for some air, it's snowing and freezing but I don't care. I look up at the stars and rub my arms, and then Fitz's face appears in the stars and I bite my lip out of habit.

"If you're going to come outside you should bring a jacket," Drew admonishes wrapping his arms around me from behind but he's not wearing a jacket either. He is warm however and I cuddle up to him.

"Sorry just wanted some air," I reply.

"You're thinking about Fitz aren't you?" Drew states more than asks but he doesn't sound angry he's just stating a fact.

"Sorry I don't mean to be, he's been gone for so long but…" I turn around and look at Drew but stay in his arms. "I'm in love with you, you know that I am but I still love Mark. A piece of my heart still belongs to him and probably always will. It's even worse because I barely hear anything and I worry that he's dead or sick or hurt or I don't know, I just wish he'd communicate more."

"I know," Drew says before tipping my chin up and taking my lips for a kiss. The kiss is soft but passionate and loving, he lingers in the kiss for a moment and I grip his dress shirt. "I know you're in love with me and I know you love him, I know that you may forever be torn between the two of us. It's not my favorite thing but I understand, I'm in love with you Clare, I always have been. And I know Fitz is okay."

"How could you possibly know that?" I question.

"Because he has you to live for," Drew responds with a grin. I grin too and kiss my boyfriend again. "Come on Cupcake let's get back inside before we both freeze," Drew says taking my hand and pulling me inside.

We sit by the fire to warm up and stay there for a while, at the end of the night I kiss Drew goodbye. We'll see them tomorrow, Owen and I are coming over in the afternoon so we can exchange gifts with Drew and Adam. On the way home Owen is talking about how Dallas spent most of his night hitting on Bianca and she kept rebuffing him. When we get home and I've said goodnight to everyone I go to my room to get ready for bed. Nearly jumping out of my skin when I see someone sitting on my bed and then crying with excited joy when I see that it's Fitz! I run over and he stands up embracing me tightly, for several minutes all I can do is hold him and cry.

"Merry Christmas Gorgeous," Fitz says.

"What are you doing here and why haven't you been in touch!" I scold him wanting to kiss him and hit him all at once.

"I wanted to see you so I got a bus ticket, I leave in the morning," he informs me.

"You're going to spend Christmas on a bus? Can't you stay for longer?" I practically beg.

"I have to get back to work and it's an 18 hour bus ride. Besides I promised Drew I'd only be here for the night," Fitz replies.

"Drew knew you were coming?"

"Well I wasn't going to just show up, I didn't think I could sneak into Owen's house or just show up and surprise you without Drew knowing. I e-mailed him and Owen both to say I was going to surprise you for Christmas. Owen told me to come to the party but I didn't think that would be a good idea. Anyway I didn't want to ruin your Christmas Eve with Drew, he knows I'm here and he knows I have to leave at seven. He said it was okay if I stayed until I have to leave the bus, with some restrictions," Fitz informs me.

I can't believe Drew knew and never said anything, although I guess he did hint at it. Of course there's restrictions, I can only imagine what went through Drew's head when he agreed to this. None the less he agreed to it because he knew how much it would mean to me and this is the greatest gift I could receive on Christmas.

"Where have you been this whole time? Why didn't you write more often? Have you thought about me at all?"

"Of course I have Clare, every minute of every day. You have no idea how much I've missed you, I love you Clare and I always will," Fitz tells me with a grin squeezing my hands and then he looks away with a sad expression. "But I'm no good for you, not anymore. Drew is what you need now but I'm working on it and one day soon I'll be a better man, I'll be worthy of you and I'll be back to fight for you. I have a job, a good one and they like me there, and I got my GED, in January I'll be going to a community college."

"That's great Mark I'm really proud of you but you don't ever write or call, I never hear from you, I've been so worried about you. I've missed you, I do miss you. I don't exactly want you to come back and compete with Drew b…" I get silenced by his lips on mine. It's a soft kiss but it silences me and I let out a breath.

"I'm sorry Clare, I was afraid to. I've been in touch with Jason but I was afraid to call you, afraid that I'd come home if you asked me to. I did what I had to Clare," he tells me.

"Being a better man is great but couldn't you have done that here?" I question.

"No, you didn't want to choose between us and I needed a fresh start. It's better this way Clare, when I come back I will be a new man. You should get ready for bed," Fitz says skirting any further answer.

"I'm not tired," I shake my head.

"But that dress can't be comfortable, I'm staying all night I promise but you should get ready for bed," Fitz insists.

I give in and change for bed with Fitz in the room; it's not like he's never seen me naked before. When I go out to the washroom to brush my teeth the washroom door is closed, it's Owen and he's in the shower so I go back to his room and get his phone to call Drew.

"Hi Cupcake I didn't think I'd hear from you tonight," Drew answers.

"Thank you, thank you for this it means everything to me and you're incredible," I tell Drew.

"I told you he was okay; enjoy your night just uh…"

"We won't sleep together Drew, I'm just happy to know he's alive and so happy to see him. I love you Drew, this is the best present I could ever hope for."

"You're welcome Cupcake, I love you. I'll see you tomorrow, Merry Christmas," Drew says.

"Merry Christmas," I grin and hang up.

"Why are you calling Drew from my phone and in my room?" Owen inquires coming in wrapped in a towel.

"I didn't want to do it in my room with Mark in there. I can't believe you didn't tell me but thank you!" I grin kissing my brother on the cheek.

I hand Owen his phone and quickly brush my teeth before going back to my room. Fitz is on my bed, still dressed but his shoes are off. He gets off the bed as I start walking over but only to turn off my light and pulls down the covers so I can get into bed. He holds me but stays on top of the covers.

"Tell me everything, please I want to hear it all from the moment you left," I request.

Fitz begins to talk, I listen intently but soon I'm lulled to sleep by his deep voice. I fall asleep in his arms but when I wake up he's gone, vanished like my dream. I'd think it was all a dream except that there's a note on the pillow next to me.

**Merry Christmas Clare,**

**I love you more than anything in this universe. I love you more than anything or anyone I ever have before. I miss you every day, think of you every day. Thoughts of you keep me going and make me strive to be a better man. Without you Clare I never had thought I could achieve anything, before I had someone to be good for I never thought I could be good enough. Now I know that I can; now I know that I'm worthy and I need to be worthy enough of your love and pride. I will return one day, return for you and be worthy competition of Drew to win your heart.**

**I might not call or write but I think about you every day, live for you every day and knowing you love me is the only Christmas present I need. I love you with all my heart; I always have and always will. Enjoy your Christmas and know that I as I travel back to my temporary home that I'm thinking of you and wishing you were back in my arms.**

**Love Always Mark**

I set the letter down wishing he were still here, wishing again that I could have him and Drew but I know that I can't. I read the letter again and again, not setting it down until someone knocks on my door and then opens it.

"Time for presents," Owen tells me.

"He's gone," I say sadly.

"Yeah but he'll be back, he'll show up one day with a big bouquet of flowers and engagement ring or something, he'll do it in front of Drew and the two will start fighting again," Owen teases but it makes me giggle.

"I don't want the two of them to fight again but I do hope Mark comes back soon," I sigh leaning on my brother.

"Knowing Fitz and how hard he's working I imagine he'll be back sooner than you think. Now come on we have a boat load of presents to open and we have more at the Torres house. So get that robe on and get out to the living room, Mom's got hot chocolate ready," Owen says getting up and tossing my robe at me.

I smile and put it on looking at Fitz's letter one last time before we go out to the living room. There's a mountain of presents under the tree but I already got the best present by having time with Fitz and knowing he's okay. I don't want him and Drew to fight again but I do hope Fitz returns soon.


	5. Our First Christmas Together

**Today's chapter is for Let Me Know You Again. Marlice is 13 months old and Alex is 9 months. Owen and Clare have been living together for nearly 4 months and the same with Miles and Maya.**

**This is all in Clare's pov**

**Our First Christmas Together**

"Owen can you start setting the table please?" I request while I check the ham.

"No problem Gorgeous," Owen smiles kissing my cheek before getting out the good placemats and plates.

"Where Aletz?" Marlice asks pulling at my dress.

"Alex will be here soon Honey with Maya and Miles. Now you need to go play in the living room," I tell our daughter.

It's Christmas Eve and they're coming to our apartment for dinner, Alex will stay the night and spend Christmas morning with us and come with us to Owen's parent's house. We'll drop both Alex and Marlice off to Maya and Miles tomorrow evening. She'll stay there Christmas night so that Owen and I can have some time alone. They watch her quite often in fact, at least a couple of times a month. And of course Alex stays here several times to have time with his dad; Marlice loves being a big sister. I just know they'll be close as they got older; after all they're only 14 weeks apart.

"The table is set, anything else I can do?" Owen asks.

"Get the salad out of the fridge and the bread from the oven please," I reply.

"I want Aletz," Marlice says from the sofa but I'm rushing to get dinner on the table.

"Owen can you get the ham out?" I request after he has the bread out.

"Yeah no problem," he nods.

"Daddy where Aletz?" Marlice says standing up on the sofa. While Owen gets the ham I get everything else to the table so it's all ready. Marlice is bouncing on the sofa repeatedly asking about Alex but we've already answered her. "I WANT MY BRUDDER!" Marlice screams at the top of her lungs and I nearly drop the wine glass I'm holding.

"HEY!" Owen snaps at her harshly and she looks at him with guilt on her face. "Don't scream in the house, we already told you Alex will be here soon with Maya and Miles. Sit down and be patient Alex will be here all night, you'll be with him all day tomorrow and tomorrow night."

Marlice looks at him ashamed and sits down, I smile at Owen and then there's a knock on the door.

"ALETZ!" Marlice cheers clapping her hands with excitement and gets up running to the door. Owen beats her to it and sweeps her into his arms before opening the door.

I wipe my hands and go to the door just as Owen opens it. We greet them and say Merry Christmas, Marlice barely looks at Maya and Miles just latches onto Alex. We put the kids into high chairs on one side of the table, Owen sits at one end of the table next to Alex's high chair, I sit at the other next to Marlice's high chair, Maya and Miles are at the other side of the table. Owen carves and we all begin eating, Marlice and Alex can eat a little but they really have their own food. We talk about Christmas plans and New Year's, work, family and things like that. Then we exchange gifts, Owen and I have one for Maya and Miles, they have one for us. Alex and Marlice will get their presents tomorrow morning from Owen and I and Owen's family. Alex and Marlice will get his presents from Maya, Miles and Miles' family tomorrow evening. Maya and Miles help us clean up a little before saying goodbye, Owen and I put Marlice and Alex in the gated baby area while we finish cleaning up.

"Marlice time for bed," I tell her picking up Alex.

"No I wanna to pway wif Aletz," Marlice says crossing her arms.

"You can play with Alex tomorrow; you both need to go to bed. You want Santa to come don't you? He won't come unless you're asleep," I tell her.

"You can help us put Alex to bed," Owen suggests and Marlice nods.

"Okay first we need to change him," I tell Marlice.

She helps me change Alex's diaper by handing me wipes, then she helps me get Alex into his pajamas. I put him in his crib we keep here with Marlice talking to Alex the whole time and Alex talking back with the few words he knows. We get Alex into his crib that we keep here, then we get Marlice ready for bed and when I leave the room they're still talking.

"I'll go in and read to them, get them to calm down," Owen tells me.

He gives me a quick kiss before going into the kid's room to read to them. I finish cleaning the kitchen and then get the presents out of the closet to make it look like Santa came. I'm just getting things into stockings when Owen comes out of the bedroom.

"Are they asleep?" I ask him.

"Close to it, oh your stocking I hid all your stuff in the crawl space," Owen says.

"You hid presents in the crawl space?"

"Well I had to be sure you wouldn't find them," Owen grins.

I shake my head and he goes into the bedroom returning with a large tub of wrapped presents, presents I'm sure he had wrapped at the store. He sets the presents under the tree and puts some in my stocking, when that's all set up we watch TV for a while and go to bed.

"I think we should make more," Owen says pulling me into his arms as soon as I'm in bed.

"Make more what?" I question with a yawn.

"Kids, a dozen at least," Owen replies and begins kissing the back of my neck.

"Uh are you planning on carrying them and pushing them out because I'm not going to have eleven more kids," I reply giggling slightly.

"But we make some Gorgeous kids and I love them so much," Owen says.

"I love them too but you've already got two of them, I think that's enough at least for now. Maybe we can think about having more in a year or two. And it would be nice to actually be married first," I yawn.

"Does that mean you want me to propose?" Owen asks nuzzling his nose against my neck.

"Yes at some point but not tonight, it's only been three months. I am very happy and very in love with you but I think we should be together a little longer than three months first. Now go to sleep because they are going to wake us up very early," I yawn again.

Owen kisses my temple and I fall asleep, sleeping happily with dreams of a Christmas wedding. Waking up to Marlice tugging at the comforter, I groan a little and feel her get under the comforter at the foot of the bed. She crawls up wriggling her way between us, and sits on Owen's chest.

"Mommy Daddy Kissmass! Santa tame," Marlice announces.

I look at the clock and it's only 5:30, which is earlier than she usually wakes up, "Yes Baby but it's early, not time for presents and Alex isn't awake yet."

"Daddy do wate up Aletz. Time for pwesents," Marlice insists hitting Owen's chest.

"I don't think she's going to let us get back to sleep," Owen yawns and I groan.

"Wate up, pwesents!" Marlice demands again and drums on Owen's chest to get him up.

Owen growls a little and starts tickling her, Marlice giggles and squirms on the bed, kicking me and I get up. I smile watching the two of them, Owen stops tickling her and I get on my robe. Owen puts his on and picks up Marlice while I go check on Alex. He's still asleep so I let him sleep, Owen's got the coffee on and Marlice has a sippy cup of milk while she examines the presents under the tree.

"No presents yet Marlice," Owen warns her when she picks a box that's hers and starts pulling at the bow.

"When pwesents?" She asks.

"After Alex wakes up," I tell her.

"I wate him," she smiles and starts to get up.

"No he has to wake up on his own, let him sleep. Here watch cartoons until Alex wakes up," I comment putting on one of her favorite videos.

She crawls up on the sofa and watches her movie until we hear Alex calling for Owen. He goes in and gets Alex, changing him before bringing him out. After Owen's done I change Marlice and then we take them to the living room for presents. Everyone gets their stockings first then the presents under the tree. Of course the kids have the majority but Owen and I got each other a few things. While the kids are amused by the new presents Owen and I get dressed, change the kids and get them dressed. They've both had milk and a small snack but we'll be having breakfast at Owen's parent's house. I grab the kids diaper bags and we leave for the Milligan's house.

"Hi Nana," Marlice smiles when her grandma opens the door.

"Nana," Alex grins.

"Hi everyone, Merry Christmas, are you hungry we have pancakes," Lucy, Owen's mom, tells us.

"Panpapes," Marlice says clapping her hands together.

Alex claps his hands together too but only because Marlice is doing so. The table is set and we put the kids in their high chairs, they each have one here. We start talking about our morning and how Marlice was anxious to have Alex come over last night.

"She's a great big sister, she even helped get Alex ready for bed," I tell them.

"Yeah I told Clare we should have a dozen more but she doesn't want to carry that many and she said she'd like be married first. I was ready to propose last night," Owen announces.

"Oh a wedding how exciting," Lucy smiles.

"We're not engaged yet, I told him we should live together more than three months before taking that step," I clarify.

"I don't think we need to, you're the only girl I've ever been in love with, I never fell out of love with you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Owen says and I grin giving him a soft kiss.

Of course now that the subject of a wedding has come up Lucy has all kinds of plans. Thankfully as soon as breakfast is over and the kids have been cleaned up it's time for presents. Alex and Marlice have six each, some clothes and some toys. Owen and I have one for each of his parents and one for the two of them, they did the same thing with us. After presents Owen and his dad watch the game, and the kids, while Lucy and I clean and she goes back to talking about the wedding. Tris calls to say Merry Christmas, he went skiing with friends and his crush so he isn't here this Christmas. After that we feed the kids again and put them down for a nap, Alex in the portable playpen and Marlice in the guest room.

"Owen we had better wake up the kids and get them ready we're meeting Maya and Miles in an hour," I tell him noticing the time when I go into the kitchen for coffee.

"Wow I didn't realize it was so late, I can't believe they slept so long," he says.

"It's been a big day, I'll get Alex you get Marlice," I tell him. I pick Alex up from the play pen and he starts crying. "I know but it's time to wake up, Mama and Datoo will be here soon," I say rubbing his back.

Alex doesn't really understand his relationship to everyone yet, he's known Maya and Owen as Mommy and Daddy of course and calls them Mama and Dada. When Miles and I came into the picture he began calling me Matoo and Miles Datoo, which near as we can figure means Mama too and Dada too.

Grabbing his diaper bag from the floor I put his changing mat on the bed and lay him down. I make faces at him while changing his diaper and he smiles. Marlice and Owen are already in the living room when we go out. Owen and his dad gather up all the presents and take them out to the car. We say goodnight to Owen's parents, get the kids in the car and drive to Miles and Maya's place. We drop the kids off with all their stuff remind Marlice to behave herself and say goodnight driving home.

"So Gorgeous did you have a good Christmas?" Owen asks bringing me into his arms as soon as we're inside.

"I did and I'm happy that Marlice and I were with you this Christmas," I smile.

"So am I, I love you Clare, always have and always will," Owen grins and tips my chin up to take my lips for a sultry and loving kiss.


	6. All I Want for Christmas

**Thought I'd switch it up a bit for some holiday hotness. Let's rejoin Lucas and Clare in How I Know You. **

**All I Want for Christmas**

**(CLARE)**

"I still can't believe you did this," I grin at Lucas as we walk upstairs to our room.

"Well Giggles my mom went to her parents, Mia and Izzy couldn't make it out. So I thought if it was just going to be the two of us on Christmas then we should get away. And we've seen enough of snow for a while," Lucas replies.

We've been living together for almost eight months now and it's been great. I'm not saying it's been without problem, we fight like any couple but we always make up. Anyway I'm much happier living with Lucas and Evelyn than I was living at home.

Since we were going to be alone on Christmas Lucas got us a tropical vacation getaway. We were in St. Croix, a Virgin Island and U.S. territory. Lucas surprised me with the vacation but I already had a passport and I was very excited to see St. Croix. Also after Christmases with snow for as long as I can remember a tropical Christmas sounded amazing, I couldn't wait for a Christmas in a bikini on the beach in warm water.

"This room is amazing," I grin looking around the room.

"The only thing I plan to do in this room is sleep," Lucas comments picking me up and laying me on the bed, "and ravishing your sexy body."

Lucas kisses my neck while opening my button up top with one hand. He unhooks my bra sliding it out of my shirt and dropping it to the floor. Taking my breasts in his hands he ensnares my lips in a salacious kiss. I grip his shirt pulling it over his head and breaking us from the kiss. Lucas only grins sitting me up and taking my blouse down my arms, he stands up to take off his shoes and socks leaving him in only jeans and boxers. I kick off my shoes and open the fly on his jeans giggling when I see his boxers, red ones with mistletoe all around and the words KISS ME.

I pull him to the bed as I stand up so that our positions are reversed. He bounces on the bed a little and I tug his boxers down, kissing his erection as it springs free. Lucas smiles and moans just a little, I kneel on the bed next to him turning slightly so my feet are near his shoulder. I take his throbbing cock in my hand, stroking him and encasing the head in my lips causing Lucas to moan again. I smile against his warm man meat, swallowing the head, my lips gliding down the shaft. My lovers hand shoots into my hair, gripping tightly as his back arches and my name falls from his lips with an erotic breath.

His hand feels it's way up my leg and he rips my panties off, leaving my skirt on, he slaps my ass eliciting a sharp whimper from my lips, followed by an exhaling moan. Using his fingers he scissors my pussy lips open, stroking just inside the lips and rubbing my clitoris with his thumb until I'm wet and dripping. My body writhes at his touch and moan after moan vibrates my lips against his cock. One finger caresses my molten core, then two, then three and my body begins shaking, trembling wildly and aching to orgasm. Lucas goes so fast I'm moaning so hard I can barely keep my lips on him. Soon I give up all together, planting my hands firmly in the mattress, my back arched as I purr in rapturous ravishment. Crying out his name in erotic enjoyment as he brings me to orgasm.

"Let's see how many times I can get you to do that Giggles," Lucas grins as I sink onto my arms on the bed.

He sits up giving me a hard pat on the ass, which makes me yelp yet has me dripping again. Then he softly kisses where he smacked me before picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. He manages to get my skirt off this way and places me back on the bed making sure he's already between my legs. His lips, starting at my clavicle, kiss their way down my body. Lucas trails open mouth kisses down my torso so soft that I giggle, the gentle touch of his lips making my body tingle and excite, eager for him to fill me once again. He stops at my clitoris, his lips hovering just above and I can feel his breath drifting on my pleasure button. My hips buck begging him to touch me, kiss me, anything but he merely grins. I bite my lip giving him a pleading look, Lucas takes my hands, licks his lips and then exhaling a hot breath against my skin he ever so softly touches the tip of his warm moist tongue to my clit.

Even this tiny touch sends waves of pleasure through my body and evokes a deep wanting moan from my lips. My head rolls back, my mouth dropping open as Lucas' name comes from my lips. Keeping hold of my hands he flicks my clit with his tongue before licking down to my pussy lips. His tongue slides in, like a hot spoon digging into ice cream his tongue delves into me. Reaching as far as he can, flicking around and tasting my juices. I whimper when his tongue retracts, he pulls out and sucks on my pussy lip before gently nipping at it bringing forth a whimpering, shuddering moan from my mouth. I arch my back, my head going as far back as it can while Lucas' tongue twists back into me. Within moments he has me writhing and screaming in ecstasy until I orgasm for a second time.

Lucas withdraws his tongue while I pant for breath; my heart is pounding and my body still quivering in complete carnal contentment. Lucas isn't done yet, far from it in fact as he rolls me to my side and gets behind me wrapping me in his arms. He kisses my neck softly, his hands roving over my body and my skin exhilarating at his touch and wanting more, even though I still pant for breath. After his hands have explored my body as far as they can reach he lifts my leg, his fingers feel along my thigh scissoring open my pussy lips once again. I feel him stroking his cock to become entirely hard again, then in a swift cat like movement he penetrates me. I gasp with a shuddering breath, moaning and clutching at the bedspread beneath me. My other hand reaches behind me, gripping into Lucas' hair and the back his neck, holding firmly as he goes all the way into me.

His hands grip my breasts and squeeze gently; his lips ravish my neck as he thrusts in and out. Our bodies begin to quake together as we both draw near orgasm. He quickly increases speed, pinching my nipples as I begin to orgasm yet again. Lucas' speed rapidly increases, I cry out his name once more in erotic bliss and while I pant desperately for air he pulls out. I whimper, my body shaking and breath coming out heavy and exhausted but Lucas turns me on my stomach supporting me by pillows, I don't have the strength to support myself and I'm not even sure I can orgasm again but as soon as his fingers caress my pussy lips I want him to fill me again.

My silent wish is granted when he penetrates me, moving slowly as he lifts my hips with his hands. When he's all the way in he goes completely still but only for a moment and then he begins moving fast, nearly furious and pounding into me. My breasts and breaths are heaving, my toes curled, my hands gripping the comforter. My back arches and Lucas moves my hips up further allowing him in even more. My body trembles, my hips bucking welcoming him and I get hit by a new wave of energy as the need to orgasm once more grows inside my core. I move with him, and feel my dark haired lover growing inside of me. He's nearing his climax, his cock is throbbing in my core, he's ready to explode and so am I. Both of us scream out in lascivious carnal ecstasy, calling the others name and reaching our peak at the same second. Lucas slows down until each of us has ridden out our orgasm then he withdraws from my body, lying next to me with a satisfied exhale and pull me to lie on top of him. Between deep breaths I gently kiss his chest and he strokes my hair.

"That was a merry way to start our Christmas vacation," he grins once he's caught his breath. "I also want to make love to you in the shower, ravish your beautiful body on the beach, fondle you in the forest and sneak you away for salacious sexy time in the historic district Giggles," Lucas comments and I laugh.

"So all you plan to do is have sex on this vacation," I remark.

"Not all, we can snorkel and enjoy the warm clear water, go horseback riding and shopping and take the boat to St. Thomas but I want for Christmas Giggles," Lucas says tipping my head up to capture my lips for a passionate kiss, "is you."


	7. For Eternity

**This will be the last of the Christmas chapters for now, I will likely add more in the future for other stories. I put up all the Christmas pics that I did on the DeGrassi Saviors website in case you missed one.**

**Now let's catch up with Clare and Fitz in Knight in Shining Hoodie. It's been 6 weeks since Jay was sentenced and it's Flare's first Christmas together.**

**This is all in Clare's pov**

**For Eternity**

"You're having Christmas dinner at your Mom's tomorrow night right?" Adam questions.

"Yeah, Jake and Alli will be there too," I nod.

It's Christmas Eve and Mark and I are at the Torres Christmas party. I was standing near the kitchen talking with Adam and Jenna while Mark was on the sofa with Owen, Drew and Bianca.

"And tomorrow during the day it's just going to be the two of you?" Jenna asks.

"Yep it'll be small and intimate, just the two of us, we'll have a nice relaxing day. I'm repairing my relationship with Mom, Glen, Jake and Alli but it's still somewhat tense. They keep apologizing and talking about Jay but I'd rather just never think about Jay again. At least things are getting better though and my Mom loves Mark," I smile.

"Are you going out on New Year's Eve?" Adam inquires.

"No we'll both be working at Above the Dot for the New Year's party," I comment.

"I don't know how you do it, working together, going to school together and living together. If I saw K.C. that much I might kill him," Jenna comments.

I look over at Mark and smile, "We're in love and he's amazing."

"Well he calls you Goddess and worships you so I'm sure that helps," Jenna replies.

"Like I said we're in love and I could never have made it through everything without Mark," I grin looking over to the sofa but he's not there now. I look around for him turning my head and my lips are captured in a kiss. It's Mark of course and I loop my arms around his neck melting into the kiss.

"Did I hear my name?" He asks when we've broken from the kiss.

"Just saying how much I love you," I smile making myself comfortable in his arms.

"I love you too Goddess, I hope you won't mind if we leave a little early I have a present for Clare," Mark says to Adam.

I smile and kiss his cheek, we say goodbye and Merry Christmas to our friends then we put on our coats, wave to everyone as we leave and get in Mark's car. However instead of driving home he goes to the park and stops the car.

"What are we doing here?" I question.

"Just come with me," Mark replies getting out of the car.

We walk through the park a little and then I see a horse drawn carriage in the snow. It's just like a picture from an old time Christmas postcard, and something I've always wanted to do, something I mentioned to Mark this summer while recovering from one of Jay's beatings at Mark's apartment.

"Mark you remembered," I grin pulling him to me and abducting his lips in a passionate kiss.

He smiles taking my hand and we walk to the carriage, mark helps me in and we get under the blanket, snuggling together. The carriage starts going, Christmas carols play and the bells on the horses reins jingle. Mark holds me close and we ride through the entire park, watching the stars and kissing every few minutes.

"That was perfect I can't believe you remembered," I grin stopping Mark for a kiss as we walk back to the car.

"Of course I remembered, now let's go home and celebrate our first Christmas Eve together," Mark says with a big loving smile.

We go back to the car and he drives us home, when we're in our apartment I start making some hot cocoa while Mark starts a fire. When the cocoa is done I pour it into two mugs and top with mini marshmallows. I join Mark on the sofa, we watch It's A Wonderful Life while sipping cocoa and getting warm by the fire. When the movie is over I turn off the TV and put Mark's arm around me nuzzling into him and he kisses the tops of my head.

"Do you think our Christmases will always be like this? Ten years from now do you think we'll still be doing this?" I ask Mark.

"Of course we will, we'll have a house of our own and after we put the kids to bed we'll cuddle by the fire. We'll spend the day baking cookies and the evening we'll drive around looking at the neighborhood Christmas lights, after we go ice skating. I'll put our Christmas lights up the first weekend in December and we'll decorate the whole house. We'll have big Christmases like my family never had. The kids can leave cookies for Santa and we'll eat them after they're asleep, while we hang the stockings and put out all the presents so they think that Santa came. After Christmas morning at our house and the kids furiously open their presents we'll spend the day at your parents so they can enjoy Christmas with their grandkids."

"What if we don't live in Toronto? And I can't have kids remember or it might kill me if I do," I remind him.

"Then we'll come here one year and the next we'll have your parents come to us. And we can adopt, there are a lot of kids that need loving homes," Mark says catching my lips for a kiss.

"How many kids do you think we'll have?" I question as he takes my hand and interlaces our fingers.

"Two, so they don't outnumber us because if they take after me at all they'll be a handful," Mark responds and I laugh. "Of course we'll wait until after you graduate high school and university to look into having kids or adopting," he says.

"Hey you'll graduate too, high school and college," I remark.

"I can graduate high school with help but I'm not smart enough for college," Mark shakes his head.

"Yes you are, you're smart in ways you don't even realize," I assert.

"I love you Goddess and I love your faith in me but we both know I'm not bright. I'll find a good job though, I'm not too bright but I have people skills and I will do anything for you Goddess. I'll work hard to build you the life you deserve," Mark says and I look up at him with love in my eyes.

"I know you will Mark, I love you more than anything and I've never been happier than when I'm with you," I grin giving him a rapturously passionate kiss.

"I love you Goddess for all eternity I will love you," Mark smiles tipping my chin up for another kiss.

I grin putting my arm around his neck and kissing him gleefully, this is the best Christmas so far and I can only imagine them getting better as long as Mark is with me.

**Okay so this is it for the Christmas chapters for now but as I said there will probably be more. One shot week starts on Monday and I'm really looking forward to that.**

**In the meantime there has been some interest that some of these chapters and a couple others get further chapters. If you go to the DeGrassi Saviors website and visit my page you can vote on them. Please not sequels already in the list on my fan fiction profile page are not up for voting because they are already planned and plotted. If there's enough interest in a sequel I will do it.**


End file.
